Jacksonville
"Jacksonville" is the fourteenth episode of the second season of Fringe. Synopsis Olivia must go to Jacksonville to the former school where she was experimented on to relearn how to see the other universe in order to save people from dying in especially gruesome ways. Plot Ted Pratchett is worried about tremors that are shaking the building he works in. Suddenly a big tremor hits and the ceiling falls in. When he awakes, a support beam has suddenly appeared, punching through his shoulder, and he suddenly has four legs and arms. The Fringe team arrive on the scene, with Olivia Dunham commenting on how the building looks rearranged. Walter Bishop says this is because the event has rearranged the atoms and put them back in the wrong order. Inside, they discover the worker is still alive. Walter asks him some questions, one of which is about September 11. The worker replies by saying that the Pentagon and White House were hit before dying. This causes Walter to state that this man is from the Alternate Universe. At the lab, Astrid Farnsworth is disturbed by what she sees. She discovers a double-decker toy car and asks if this is what they drive. Walter then realizes what has happened, a building has been moved to our universe, so the other universe must now take a building of the same mass. Olivia will be able to see this building because it will shimmer. The team head to William Bell's clinic in Jacksonville, where Olivia was treated as a child. Walter injects her with Cortexiphan, allowing her to see into the other side. She panics and is pulled out, then argues with Walter over what he did with the other children. In New York, Nina Sharp arrives home to the sound of howling dogs. She calls Phillip Broyles, who in turn calls Olivia to tell her the changeover is starting. Brandon Fayette of Massive Dynamic attempts to locate the building. Olivia is scared, and Peter Bishop is about to kiss her when she realizes that she needs to be scared to see the shimmer. She is able to locate the building and evacuate it just in time. Later, she and Peter are about to go out for drinks when she sees Peter shimmering. As soon as Peter leaves the room, Walter comes over to her and begs her not to tell Peter, finally confirming that Peter comes from the other universe. Notable Quotes Olivia: So what are the odds of something like this occurring naturally? Walter: Oh, it's possible. But if so, God has a far more disturbed sense of humor than even I could have imagined. Olivia: You abused us, Walter. Me and other children. Walter: No, we were trying to help you. We were trying to make you more than you were. Olivia: Is that what you were doing? Or searching for answers to questions you shouldn't have been asking in the first place? Walter: I was a different man then. Olivia: I was a defenseless child. Astrid: All right, so what am I looking for? Walter: Anything that looks like it doesn't belong. Astrid: I think this qualifies. Richard Nixon on a silver dollar. Walter: That's disturbing. Walter: I know what Newton did. ...and I'm afraid I've just remembered what's going to happen next. Notes *The Observer is seen in the beginning when Walter Bishop arrives in New York City immediately as the first fire truck is shown. *When Walter opens the lock at the daycare, the combination is 5-20-10. The finale of season two first aired on May 20, 2010. The combination resurfaces in the season four episode "Letters of Transit" and is the title of a season five episode. *It is NOT an error that the Alternate Universe that was shown in the opening scene was called "Manhatan". On the other side, that's how it is spelled. *When Peter and Olivia are sitting on the swings outside the daycare in Jacksonville, the symbols from commercial segues (frog, butterfly, 6 fingered hand, seahorse, etc), are on the wall of the daycare entrance where Walter talks to Peter and Olivia. Goofs * In the opening scene, the location identifier text is misspelled as "Manhatan". However, this was on purpose: the opening scene takes place in the alternate universe. Music *"The Firebird Suite" by Igor Stravinsky Cypher ru:Джексонвиль Category:Season Two Episodes